


Sekros: Short Stories

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: A series of short stories in a single universe.





	1. Deep Down, Still a Child

Vicious, depraved acts. I won't lie, perhaps I was never a good person, but there is one thing I know; and that's...

I suppose to began to understand who I really am, You have to start years, and years ago - a few hundred, to be exact. I was a brilliant child, and when I found out how to become effectively immortal, I ran to my parents like any other kid might and bragged. They didn't believe me at first, but when I seemed to stop aging, it started to cause their eyebrows to genuinely raise.

But the problem was that it caught the interest of other parties. I became well known across the kingdom, and any privacy our rundown home had was forfeit. I tried acting like a brave adult, but I was still a child in every way - I cowered behind my mom, gripping tightly to her. My nights were flooded with endless night terrors of such that no child should ever have.

The dreams told stories of strangers taking advantage of me - causing pain throughout my body, but I couldn't do anything with my tiny, petite body. It was after one of these nightmares that I woke up find myself bound, red metal pinning my hands to a rocking wooden wall. I panicked, and started to cry, trying to summon forth my energy, but it never came.

I jerked against my cuffs, but they didn't budge. I was so scared I didn't realize I was in a carriage until the door opened. An elegantly robed man stood tall before me, his blonde hair combed back, and sharp features looking at me in satisfaction.

He said something, and guards wearing embroidered red and gold plate armor. with matching javelins piercing my ribs, they took me out of my bonds and forced me to walk forward, side-by-side with the robed man.

He continued to speak to me, weaving tales of grandeiur, of his admiration for such brillaitn minds as mine and what we could do together. I wanted to spit in his face and burn off the smug smirk of his, telling him I wasn't interested, but once again, I still couldn't draw forth any energy. Dread seeped through me, knowing that if I so much as twitched in a way that was unfavorable to him, It could very well be the last thing I did.

I knew I was young, and I knew I had much to experience, even if I wasn't entirely sure what all of these things were yet - I just could feel it through my bones. We eventually stopped before the heavyset doors that would become my home for a long, long time.

I would be chained up here, unable to summon forth harmful magic, but still felt ideas for spells springing forth on what seemed like a daily basis, but must've been over a very long time. as every other time I'd see this same robed man, his hair would gradually lose its vibrant color, his skin becoming much less smooth.

He would ask what ideas and feelings I had, telling me to describe them. Most of what I ended up creating were of a destructive nature. Eventually, he stopped coming. Two others like him ended up coming, but based off some conversations I would hear on occasion, the first was still the most well known for his "brilliant contributions to magic".

One day, two hundred years after I was initially imprsioned, the door burst open and red armored people stood there. Even though they were wearing helmets, I could still practically see their surprise upon seeing a chained up child. They didn't explain anything to me, but I would one day learn that the Kingdom of Seloren had fallen due to a corrupt king, and these people were once soldiers who refused to use magic.

They had been raiding the tower when they found my aged door. They expressed they were disgusted of what they had done to a meer child, but I had other things on my mind, even if I didn't want to acknowledge the obvious answer.

When I was finally free from the tower; free from years of ideas being stolen, I did what I could to find my home. Once i had gotten to my hometown, I had found out there was an old part of the town, as everything I initially saw were not familiar to me. With some direction, I was lead there to find a poor district. The buildings looked far older than they had before, which might have raised alarm if I weren't so excited to see them again.

When I got to where I once lived, I found the place empty. A filth covered man had came up behind me, asking if I was looking for my parents. I nodded. He said that, to anyones knowledge, nobody had lived there for a very long time. It had finally sunk in for me; my dad, my mom... they were long dead.

Rage started to infest my heart, and I could not stop it from spreading. I started to go around the country, hiring various thugs who hated the Arcane Guild - the people who had imprisoned me. They all wanted to kill them for various reasons - whether it be greed for fame or money, or it be personal reasons or sport, I was not biased as to who I hired.

For a long time, it was actually going fine, I came to be known as the Child of Death - rumors of my unending childhood being whispered amongst the lower ranked men of mine. it was when I met a recently adopted boy who had just settled in with his new family that I started to mess things up.

Personalty wise, to be honest, he wasn't that much like me, but I saw ability and talent in him, and I saw a familiar lonesome pass in his eyes, even if he didn't remember it all. I explained to him that I was far older than I appeared, and he pretended to believe me. It wasn't until later that he learned it was indeed true, when, after a few years, I still was the same age.

Eventually I felt he finally had been trained up well enough, so I had one more task for him to prove his loyalty to me - to my cause; to kill his adoptive family.

It was nearly successful, but an accident happened, causing him to lose his memories and run away from the place as supposed strangers were slaughtered.

Now, this boy - now an adult - was standing over me as my mind ran through everything i had done - of everything I had regretted. Despite all the terrible things i had orchestrated, there was one thing that brought me to tears, that made my heart ache with nostalgia and brokenness.

Deep down, even if I was hundreds of years old, I was still a child at heart. I cursed at myself for the one thing I really wanted this entire time was something I could never get back; because of my kidnapping which culminated into all of the things I had done.

I wanted to be held by my parents again. To cry in their arms. To tell them everything that had happened. I wanted to be told how I was missed dearly. I wanted to be told and reminded that there was someone who loved me.


	2. The Birth of Wuzek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that lead to a civilization that lives on the water in the Sekros universe.

In the ancient days, there lived a large tribe in modern day Wuzek. They mostly lived peacefully, though occasionally had wars with neighboring tribes and kingdom, but this was usually because they were running out of space on their relatively small strip of land. When a greedy power was arising, they decided to attack the Wuzek tribe, but they did their best to stand their ground. When this was proving to be suicidal, but they had nowhere else to go, they started to go into the sea, which, until then, they had been fearful of - believing that a god would be enraged if they entered it.

Many drowned, and many were stricken down by their attackers, but a few, still burning lively with desire to live and save their loved ones, found out how to use the sea as a weapon. Channeling their energy through the water, a few found out how to walk on the water, and many others found out how to send waves crashing into their enemies, pulling them into the deep waters. Somehow, the much smaller army had managed to defeat this legion, and upon realizing that they weren't the only ones who were being terrorized by this kingdom, a hundred of them decided to join in the efforts of other tribes.

With the combined forces of a dozen small areas, the large kingdom was torn down; the Wuzek acting as an important force in defeating the naval powers of this kingdom. A small handful stayed, while most of them returned home, finding a new love for their sea.


End file.
